


up to no good

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Matteo is a pothead as per usual and is preparing for the munchies, Shoplifting, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: "I  try to shoplift my favorite snacks and tuck too much of them into my jacket and i bump into you and they all fall to the ground and i scream RUN TUN TAKE ALL YOU CAN CARRY and you do and we hide somewhere and share the prey" AU





	up to no good

Matteo wouldnt exactly classify himself as a thief first and foremost. He just occasionally steals because with the limited money he has, he doesn't want to spend it on stuff like food when he can use that money for something he can't steal like weed or his apartment with Hans and Linn.

He does it to get by, never stealing from the same place twice, maybe if he's desperate. Always make sure other people are in the store, hold an item in your hand to make it appear as if you are going to purchase something, he has rules, hes not being reckless with it because he knows he's 18 now and can't just get a pat on the wrist like he would at 15.

He's in a convenient store, trying to pick up some snacks for when he smokes later. The store is pretty busy thankfully so he grabs some chips and cookies, stuffs it in the pockets of his baggy pants and does the same until his jacket and sweater are filled. As he goes to the drinks section and puts back the soda he was having and goes through the snack aisle one more time to make sure he has everything high Matteo could want. He's about to head out when someone turns the corner into the aisle he's leaving, crashing into him causing some of the packs of cookies and chips to fall out of his jacket pocket. He panics, looking up the cashier who is behind the counter and has a clear view of him.

"Shit!! Run. Take all you can and run!!" He tells the boy and runs for his life out of the store. He looks behind him after running a block and sees the boy carrying his snacks in his hands, running after him.

He stops about seven blocks down because he can't afford to run any longer, his lungs don't work like that. He stops at an alleyway and bends over, trying to catch his breath. 

"Are you good? We didn't run that long." The guy says. 

Matteo stands up straight, resting his back against the wall and is about to give a snarky comment but the boy in front of him kind of takes his breath away..or his words rather. What are the chances that the guy who almost got him arrested is hot as hell. He ignores those thoughts as he takes the joint from behind the crevice of his hair, "Do you want to smoke this with me? Since you did save my stash after all."

The dark haired boy chuckles and nods with his eyebrows raised in the a rather flirtatious look, "What's your name?"

"Matteo, yours?" He ask as he leads the way further down the alley to a bench.

"David." He says simply. When they settle on the bench, Matteo dumps all of the snacks onto the bench and David's eyes widen in surprise, "I'm assuming you do this often."

Matteo brings the joint up to his lips and hovers his hand over it as he lights it up, inhaling for a bit and letting it slowly leave his lips as he tilts his head back, "Smoke or steal?"

"I meant steal but Im guessing youre a pothead as well."

Matteo looks up at him handing him the joint and shrugs, "Gotta do what you gotta do, right? Berlin shouldn't be so expensive and I wouldn't have to." He says simply as he watches David awkwardly hold the joint and brings it up to his lips to smoke.

Matteo lets out a suppressed laugh, "You don't do this often, do you?"

David glares at him, "Not often, but I do like it."

"Look." He says taking it back. You inhale and hold it there until you feel the burn a little and slowly let it out." He says as he demonstrates. 

"I know how to smoke." David says snatching it out of his hand when he finishes his hit and takes another one himself. David is doing what he usually does but Matteo, the expert, is clearly not pleased.

"You're never going to get high like that." He says displeased. When its his turn again, he slides closer to him, takes a hit and brings Davids face to his by holding on the back of his head. He clenches his hand into a fist with a small opening in the middle and presses it to David's lips who opens his mouth slightly. David glances up at him making eye contact and feels the underlying flirtation behind this. Matteo keeps looking at him as he blows the smoke into his mouth, pulls back. He presses his thumb to Davids closed lips, telling to hold it in a bit before allowing him to finally let it out.

"How was that?" 

David nods awkwardly, clearly not expecting that move and had really enjoyed that proximity. 

"Good?" Matteo ask as he continues smoking. David laughs and nods, "Yes, yes it was good."

He starts opening up the snacks when the blunt is about halfway done. "Which ones do you want? You have everything at your oyster." Matteo offers with a smirk. 

David picks up the cheesy chips as his option and opens them up. Matteo finishes the rest of the joint by himself as they talk. They stay on that bench for hours, eating junk and talking. They both don't mean to stay there for four hours, until the sun has literally set but it happened anyway. Matteo didn't expect this when he went on his little outing, connecting with the cute guy so well. He also didn't expect to feel so comfortable with him so quickly but he assumes its probably natural when the guy helps you steal even though he doesn't know you. 

They walk to the corner and trash all the empty chip and cookie bags as David says, "I'm going to puke tomorrow morning."

"You're weak, you can't handle hanging out with me"

David smirks with a challenging nod, "How about you let me cook for you? Feed you actual food so you don't die of malnourishment."

"We can do that."

"Good." David says biting his bottom lip, "So I'll see you around. Not stealing, perhaps?"

"We'll see." He smiles bashfully as he watches David walk off into the night


End file.
